The Days of Destruction
by fairysphinx
Summary: Canceled until further notice. A healer with extrodinary powers joins the group. She has killed and demolished an entire village. Will her presence be a curse, or an asset?
1. Bring Forth: The Healer in the Snow

The Days of Destruction

**Chapter One:  **

**Bring Forth: The Healer in the Snow**

By:  fairysphinx 

            fairysphinx:  Hello, everyone!  This is my first Inuyasha fic, and I hope that you like it.  But, as always, please don't give me any flames.  Constructive criticism, but not flames.  Flames will be used to cook my dinner.  So, enjoy the fic!  Oh!  FYI:  I haven't seen much of Sango, so I'm leaving her out of this.  Sorry, Sango fans!

            **Disclaimer**:  I do not own Inuyasha, so if you're looking for someone to sue, you won't find one here.

            Fire licked the grasses and the trees.  Deep grooves were inflicted into the landscape.  A burned and battered Inuyasha fell to the ground, almost unconscious.  "Curses," he muttered at the new moon.  "Curses."  His black hair reflected the fire, red and hot.

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the sidelines, along with Shippo.  "Get out of there!  You're no match for that demon!"

            "NO MATCH?!?!?!  Kagome, if I ever get out of this, I'm gonna-."  THWACK!  Inuyasha flew into a tree with the force of the blow.

            "You shall never come out of this battle alive!" the fire-breathing serpent demon hissed.  "NEVER!"  Up until this time, Miroku had backed out of the fight, observing things.  Finally, he sighed, and silently made his way over to the upside down Inuyasha.

            "Come on," he said.  "Get behind me.  It's time that I take care of this overgrown reptile."

            "Hey!  Destroying the demon is _my_ job."

            "Fine then.  Get yourself destroyed.  Then you won't have changed anything."

            "I'll beat him as soon as the sun comes up!"

            "You can't last for five hours!"

            "Yes, I can!"

            "No, you can't!"

            "Can!"

            Can't!"

            "Can!"

            "Can't!"

            "Will you two stop bickering?!?!" the demon hissed.

            "Yeah!  Inuyasha!  Get over here now!"

            "No!"  Inuyasha pulled himself up, and prepared to attack.

            "Sit, boy!  Sit sit sit sit sit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Inuyasha was pounded into the ground.  "Now, get over here now, or I'll say it again!"  He grumbled, and scrambled over to the fifteen year old.

            "Well," Miroku said to the demon.  "Looks like it's just you and me."  The demon laughed.

            "You?  My opponent?  That is funny!"  The monk just smiled, and threw back to prayer beads on his hand.

            "Wind tunnel!"  The winds picked up.  Fire, trees, dirt, grass, all headed for his hand, for the dark depths of the hole that resided in it.

            "What?  How can this be?  No!  But, if I am destroyed, so shall you be, too!"  The demon opened his mouth wide.  Its two front fangs ejected themselves from the mouth, heading right for Miroku.  One got sucked into the hole.  But the other went above the wind channel, and headed for the nineteen year old, landing right in his chest.  "It may be too late for me, monk, but the poison being injected into your body shall be the end of you!"  The demon's head disappeared through the hole.  And it was gone.  

            Miroku recovered his hand, before falling o his knees, gasping for air.  Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha ran up to him (Inuyasha more or less sauntered).  "Miroku!  Are you okay?"  Miroku shakily lifted his head to meet her eyes.

            "His poison is strong.  Very strong."  He reached up and pulled out the fang, it dripping a black liquid.  "Kagome, do you have your healing supplies?"

            "Yeah right here.  Ick!"  Kagome had reached her hand into her pouch to get the medicine, but came out with her hand covered in glass and an assortment of liquids.  "Oh, no!  The bottles must have broken!  Now what are we going to do?!"

            "It's obvious," Inuyasha said.  "We have to find someone who can help us.  It's as simple as that"  Kagome nodded.  The two took Miroku's arms, one on each side, and helped him up (which wasn't easy;  Inuyasha was still human, …well, Kagome was Kagome).  With Shippo leading the way, the four made there way past rivers, mountains, valleys, and plains.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Excuse me! Sir!  Please, wait a moment!" Kagome called to a man who was beginning to go back into his house.

            "How may I help you?" he asked her kindly.

            "Where might we find a doctor for my friend?"

            "Doctor?"

            "Oh!  Someone who can administer medicine to him, so he won't die!" 

            "A healer?  Right up there!" the man said, pointing up a mountain.  "At the very top."  The foursome looked exasperated.  It was a very tall mountain.

            "At the top?" Kagome said with a forced smile.  "Thank you!"  The man nodded, and went back into his house.  Inuyasha growled.

            "You owe us big time for this, Miroku!"  Inuyasha had turned back into his half demon state.

            "Inuyasha!  You're so fast, this should be no trouble for you!"

            "What?  Are you suggesting that I carry everyone up?"

            "Oh!  That's a wonderful idea, Inuyasha!  You are so generous to offer that!"  Kagome exclaimed.  (Inuyasha:  -_-U  Why me?!)  In no time flat, they were up on the snowy heights of the mountain.

            "Now," Shippo said.  "If I were the house of a healer, where would I be?"  

            "We should stick with the plan.  I say that there's an ominous cloud hanging over the building, and we extract it.  In return, our board and a healing potion for me."

            "Whatever.  It's just as good."  Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo raised an eyebrow.

            "You agree, Inuyasha?"

            "Miroku, I don't care right now!  Let's just get going!"  After a quick scan of the area, Shippo reported back.

            "There's a house in the valley over there!" he said, pointing in the direction in which he had come.  "Let's go already!"  The anxious fox demon led the way to a stone house in the middle of a valley.  Green grass and white flowers covered the land around it.

            "Remember!" Miroku reminded them.  "Let _me_ do the talking!"  Kagome nodded in agreement.  Inuyasha was too bored to care, and Shippo was busy investigating a weird plant.  He (Miroku) knocked on the door.

            A short, stout man with a moustache and a bald spot opened the door, looking rather cranky.  "Sir," Miroku said politely, battling the pain and delusions, "I couldn't help but notice that there's an-."

            "Can it, monk!" the man said sharply.  "I already know about you and your trickery!  There is no 'ominous cloud' hovering above us!  You're just looking for a place to stay for free!"

            "My apologies, good sir.  It seems that we cannot fool such a brilliant man."  Miroku turned away, limping in pain.  Kagome faced the man.

            "You weren't entirely correct," she said coldly, taking Shippo and Inuyasha by the arm, walking away.

            "I never said I was turning you away," the man sighed.  "I have my orders.  The monk is wounded, and I am to escort him and his companions into the house.  So, come forth with you, out of the cold."  As the man walked back into the building, the foursome followed.

            "Kagome," Inuyasha said, "You can let go of my arm any time now!"

            "Oops!  Sorry!" she said, releasing him, and Shippo as well.  It was at that time that the remainder of Miroku's strength gave out.

            "Hang on, Miroku," Inuyasha said, picking him up.  "Hang on just a little longer."

            "Stay here for the moment.  I shall go alert the healer of your much anticipated arrival."

            "Much anticipated arrival?  Guys, I'm not sure we should go through with this!"

            "Knock it off, Miroku!  You just have a case of cold feet!" Kagome stated.  Looking at the bewildered faces, she continued.  "Er, you're just nervous."  Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

            "You're going to be alright!  It's just a poison antidote administered by some old guy!"  Miroku sighed.  All of these reassurances weren't very helpful, and the poison was eating away at him quickly.  The old man entered the small room.

            "The healer will see you now," he said, taking Miroku by one arm.  Inuyasha took the other.  Between the two, they were able to get him to an old brown door.  The man knocked, before opening it and walking in.  They rested Miroku on a small bed, close to the ground.  "Your friend will be all right," he whispered to Inuyasha as they exited the room.  "He's in the best hands he could be in."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Miroku looked around the room.  It was large, but not too large.  The walls were a calming blue, the carpets, purple.  There was a dresser, plants, and many shelves full of books and vials.  "Well, it looks normal enough, except for that freaky looking doll over there," he said, referring to a human-sized statue, clad in grey robes, and a large, technicolored mask upon it's head.  But, there was one problem.  The doll was moving!

            "I am not a doll," it said in a hushed voice.  It got up, and walked over to Miroku, who could only squirm.  The mask was very, very freaky

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome looked up from her tea as she heard a scream.  "What was that?" she asked.

            "It sounded like Miroku!" Shippo exclaimed.  The old man chuckled.

            "It's nothing to worry about.  Your friend is fine."

            "Inuyasha!  Don't you have anything to say?"

            "No, Shippo," he said.  "I don't."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Hey!  Knock it off!"  The figure removed its mask, revealing white hair pulled up in a ponytail.  "Geeze!  No need to scream!  The mask is how I syke myself for a healing ritual!  But, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll leave it off!"  Miroku looked into two dark eyes.

            "Wait," Miroku said, slightly confused.  "Aren't healers men?"  * healer facefaults *

            "Apparently not!" she shouted.  "I am a true to life healer, and don't you forget it!"

            "You don't have to be so mean about it!"

            "Will you just lie still and let me work?!"

            "Fine!"

            "Fine!"

            "Fine!"

            "Fine!"

            "Fine!"  Miroku laid on the bed, still.  He was becoming woozy.  The last happenings had taken what little strength he had left.

            "Now," she said, soothingly, "Relax.  Think of peaceful things  Trust me."  He closed his eyes, comforted by the calming voice.

            Miroku heard foreign words as his thoughts grew thick, his head, heavy, and drifted off into a contented sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome and Shippo jumped up as they heard the door down the hall that went into the room Miroku had been taken into opened.  A cloaked figure walked out.

            "Well?" Shippo immediately asked, the figure coming into his sights.  "How is he?"

            "Your friend," it said, "Will be fine.  But he must rest for a good amount of time.  The poison had just about seized his body.  Should he have come any later, he would have died.  But, if you'll excuse me, I have to get some air."  And, with a courteous nod, it walked out of the door.

            Once outside, she pulled down her hood.  It was always comforting to be out in the open, and the air that blew over the mountaintop was cooling.  The songs of the mountain were soothing, and, on a lucky occasion, it would snow.

            "Snow," she murmured.  "The mountain's cleanser.  A sign of purity.  Joy.  Hope."

            "Yeah, I wouldn't think that someone would fuss over such a simple thing as snow."  The girl jumped and looked behind her.  Inuyasha was standing (more like balancing) on the porch fencepost.

            "You startled me," she said, turning back to the landscape.  " To startle a healer is to seal your coffin."  Inuyasha looked at her, confused.

            "Is that a threat?!"

            "No.  I am merely warning you to be careful."

            "It had better only be a warning!  I've defeated many demons, and I won't hesitate to hit a girl!!!"

            "I don't doubt it.  You remind me of a tornado."

            "Throw that by me again?"

            "You are hostile, and leave devastation and destruction in you wake.  Yet, there is always good that comes from tornados, whether we choose to see it, or not."  Inuyasha looked at her, head cocked to one side.

            "There must be something wrong with your head.  I'd better check and see if Miroku's not missing a limb or something."

            "If you wish, although be alarmed not if he is in good shape."

            Inuyasha walked back into the house, meeting Kagome and Shippo in the front of the room Miroku was in.  "That girl is freaky," he informed them.

            "Why?  She seemed pretty nice to me!" Shippo said.

            "Yeah, but she was just comparing _me_ to a tornado!" he responded, much unneeded emphasis on the word 'me'.

            "Hmm," Kagome mused.  "That sounds about right!"  * Inuyasha facefaults *

            "It is not!"

            "Is too!"

            "Is not!"

            "Is too!"

            "Is not!"

            "Is too!"

            "Is not!"

            "Sit boy!"  Inuyasha was pounded into the ground.  "Is too!"  Stepping over his body, Kagome opened the door.  "Miroku?"

            " * Grumble, grumble *  Yeah?"

            "How are you doing?"

            "I'm okay.  Come on in.  Is Inuyasha with you?  I can see Shippo from here."

            "Yeah.  He's just pounded into the floor."  Shippo and Kagome sat down by the bed, joined shortly by Inuyasha.  "Are you hurting?"

            "Just a little.  It's not as bad as it was."

            "That's good."  The room was silent for a while, before Shippo spoke up.

            "Miroku!  What do you think of the healer?  Inuyasha thinks that she's freaky!"

            "I to agree with you there, Inuyasha.  She was defiantly…different."

            "Well!  First meeting isn't everything, now is it?!" Kagome snapped.  "And I'm going to get to know her better!"  She marched out of the room.  "Sir!" she called to the old man.  "Do you know where the healer is?"

            "Yes.  She's gone back to her room, the last door on the left."

            "Thank you!"  She walked down the long hall, and came upon an eerie door made of withered wood.

            "Who's there?" a voice called from inside.

            "It's Kagome.  I just want to talk to you."

            "Come in, then."  She slowly opened the door.  The contents, unlike the door, were cheery, and inviting.

            "I'd like to thank you for healing Miroku."

            "It wasn't any trouble, really.  Just poisoning.  Just about anyone with medical knowledge could have healed it."

            "But you healed him, even after we tried to trick you into a free stay!"

            "I would have allowed you to stay anyways.  It's just the way that I am."  Kagome grew silent.

            "There's one thing that's been bothering me.  You…knew that we were coming.  How?"  The healer smiled.

            "I have my ways."

            Kagome looked upon the girl.  She was about her age, with white/albino hair and dark eyes.  The weren't cold, but expressionless.  And there seemed to be a certain aura about her…something that wasn't right.  'What is it?' she thought.  'Huh.  Maybe I'm just imagining things.  That's it.  I'm just imagining things.  But still….'

            There was the sound of splintering wood, thuds, and cries, even a low-pitched scream of pain.  The healer got up.  "They are here.  I am sorry, but I must take leave now."  As if on cue, the rickety door burst open, and a lot of men, angry men, stormed into the room.

            "Healer!  You are to come with us!  To be hanged!"  Kagome gasped.

            "Why are you going to hang her?!" she demanded to know.  "And who are you?"

            "We are citizens of a village from the base of the mountain.  Ever since this…this _demon_ moved in here, there has been nothing but trouble for our people!  And we've finally got enough proof to have her hanged!  Now, out of the way, girl!"  They pushed past Kagome, grabbed the healer, and headed out of the door, Kagome in hot pursuit.

            As they exited the door, Inuyasha came out of the house.  "Hey!" he said.  "What's going on here."

            "We're taking this demon to be hanged!" one called.

            "I can't just let you-."

            "Enough!" the healer said to him.  "Let them take me."  Looking down at the  ground, the man who had once happily took care of the household, and who received her patients, lay dead, in a pool of his own blood.  "Let them take me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Hurry, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.  They (Miroku, against the orders of the healer, Shippo, and herself) were riding down the mountain on Inuyasha's back.

            "I'm going as fast as I can!  And as soon as we get to the bottom, you three are getting off!"  They had all decided to follow after the healer, to the village, and do what they could to save her.  It was the least that they could do.

            "I can see the village!" Shippo called.  Inuyasha came to a halt, and the three filed off, running the rest of the way to the town.  What met their eyes was shocking.

            Bodies lay strewn everywhere.  The ground was soaked with blood.  Mounds were in a row, and, digging with a shovel next to the last one, was the healer.

            Inuyasha grew disgusted with the sight (heh, pretty rare event, huh?).  "Did you do all of this," he demanded her.  She looked at the red ground, and nodded.  "Why I oughtta-."

            "Sit, boy!" Kagome ordered.  "What is your name?" she asked.  Snow started to fall all around the healer.  She looked up, her eyes filled with tears and pain, and said:

            "Rayne."

END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            fairysphinx:  Well?  What did you think?  Please go easy on the criticism, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and I probably got some information wrong.  So, let's review:

Compliments: yes.

Constructive Criticism:  yes.

Flames:  No; they will be used to cook my dinner.

            Have a nice day, and please review!  Thank you, and enjoy!

                                                                                                       -fairysphinx


	2. Enter the Demon, Sesshoumaru!

The Days of Destruction

**Chapter Two:**

**Enter the Demon, Sesshoumaru!**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Hello!  Thanks for reviewing!  Here's chapter two to this story.  I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!  And please review!  Arigato!

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Inuyasha, so please don't sue me!

All of the bodies had been buried.  Graves lined the ground.  Red blood stained the earth.  A sickening sight, although Kagome was used to it.  Many towns they had come upon during their quest to find the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls were demolished, the occupants lying on the ground, covered in blood.

The girl, the healer, Rayne, was tied to a tree near by, so she couldn't cause any more trouble, nor slay them when they weren't looking.  She hadn't resisted to the rough treatment Inuyasha and Miroku had given her.  She hadn't complained about the tightness of the ropes, even though they were cutting off her circulation, and cutting her skin.  Even through the taunting and accusations, she remained silent.

Inuyasha leaned back against a tree, and looked at the graves, many of which he had dug.  "I don't get why _we_ had to dig all of the graves, when _she_ was the one who killed all of them!" he said, pointing at Rayne, whose eyes were following a trail of ants.

"So little, yet they carry so much.  They work together, in order to survive, no quarrels, and  none steal from each other."  Her dark, dull eyes shimmered slightly.

"Eh?  What was that?"  Inuyasha gave her a look.  "That one is definatly crazy.  I say we kill her off now!"

"Inuyasha!  What do you mean?!"

"I mean what I said!  She doesn't deserve to live!"  Kagome was about to say something to the half demon, but Rayne answered first.

"Who are we, measly humans and demons, to say who lives and who dies?  We can be quick to say that this person should die.  But, are there people who were killed that deserved to live?  Mothers, friends, loved ones?  We can't bring them back, can we?  The innocent who didn't deserve death, but received it anyways.  Our minds are easily corrupted.  We cannot decide the fate of others."  Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of a response.

"Well, you-….  I can-….  It's not-…."  He had failed.

"Wow.  I've never seen Inuyasha speechless!" Shippo exclaimed, popping up behind Kagome.  "She could be useful after all!"  He ducked as Inuyasha threw a rock at him.

"It _would_ be nice to have another girl around…." Kagome mused.

"No!  Nononononononononononononononono!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku exclaimed.  "That girl is nothing but trouble!"

"Finally!  Someone with sense!"

"Sit boy!"  Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"Ow!"

"Well, it's a tie then.  Now, how can we break it?" Shippo asked.

"Can _I_ have a vote?"  Kagome looked at her shoulder.  Myouga the flea stood there.

"Why?  You never stay around for long…and where did you come from _this_ time?"

"From a long way away, that's where!"

"Are you tired, good flea?"  They all turned to see Rayne, dark eyes duly fixed on Myouga.

"Why, yes, I _am_ rather tired…."

"And are you hungry, good flea?"

"Yes, very!"

"Then, come!  Eat while there is still blood running through my veins, and rest while body is still warm!"

"You're- actually inviting me- to feast on you?"  She smiled.

"Why not?  Fleas are often used in my remedies, as are other parts of creatures (e.g.: Poison, scales, etc.)  Without them, I couldn't save as any lives as I do.  So, they are free to stop by me for a meal- whether it be meat from a chicken, or blood from my veins."  Myouga seemed to sniffle.  Inuyasha sidled over to the flea.

"Don't believe her, Myouga!  She's trouble!  She killed this entire village, and doesn't even care!  She's-."

"Lord Inuyasha!  This girl is a healer, can't you see that?  And don't speak until I'm finished!  Healers are never evil.  They dedicate their lives to helping others.  Even if this girl killed the entire village, this is as rare as a blue moon.  An action only taken when in desperation…which is just as rare an occasion.  Over time, healers gain powers of their own.  Powers that could rival demon powers, depending on the age and experience of the healer.  She could be useful to us, Lord Inuyasha!"  Inuyasha gave him an accusing look.

"Or do you just want her along so you can stuff yourself whenever you feel like it?"

"Well, that too.  But what I said first is true as well, Lord Inuyasha."  The half demon growled.

"The majority wins, Inuyasha!  She lives, and she's coming with us!"  Kagome stated matter- of- factly.  He growled again.  Miroku started to whine.  Shippo shouted joyfully.

"Out of all of the girls in this era, I have to get stuck with one that is a murderer, and isn't pretty!"  Rayne flashed him a death stare.  "Heh, heh, heh.  Oh, gosh.  I'm going to have to watch my mouth!"

"Yeah, you never know what the creepy lady will do to you!" Shippo said in an eerie tone, coming up behind him.

"Knock it off!"

"Don't be such a grouch!"

While those two were bickering, Kagome went over and untied the ropes from around Rayne.  The brown ropes were stained red from the cuts on the girl. Her skin was also smeared with the red substance.  "Are you okay?  I'm really sorry about those two.  I don't know what got into them."

'Yeah, Miroku usually asks pretty girls like her to bear his child, and Inuyasha would have killed her right off, without asking any questions.  I have no clue what is wrong with them.'

"They just don't like me.  Don't worry; it's a common trait, especially with men.  I am very unappealing to them…don't worry."

"I'm sorry.  But what about that man at the house?"

"He adopted me when no one else would.  When they were prepared to throw me into a well.  At least, that's what he told me.  But, I'm not sure that he told me the whole truth.  Like _why_ they were going to drown me.  He was trying to protect me, I know, but still.  I wish I knew."  She looked up at Kagome, who was giving her a sympathetic look.  "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I wish for no pity, just to be left be.  However, I have no right to the house.  It was given in the old man's will to the creatures of the mountain, along with most things in it."

"So, you're basically homeless."

"I wouldn't put it that way…."

"Yes, you're homeless.  However, that doesn't matter.  You can come with us!  And I won't take no for an answer!"  Rayne started to open her mouth in protest, but decided against it.

"Arguing with you is like arguing with the wind."  Kagome cocked her head in confusion.  "Don't worry.  You shouldn't be able to understand it."

"We don't have all day!  Are we moving out, or not?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I just have to get some things from the house before I can go with you."

"YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO UP THE MOUNTAIN AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I was going to go through the center of it.  There is a passageway that enters into our cellar."  A vein seemed to pop up in the half dog-demon's forehead.

"Will you just go already?!"  Rayne wasn't gone long.  She returned rather quickly, with a large knapsack on her back, and a sword at her side.  It was short, somewhere between the size of a dagger and a full sized sword.  It looked as though it had been left out in the rain for days on end.

"What is that?"

"It's a sword, Dog-boy."

"I can see that, Water-girl!  Don't point out the obvious!"

"Well, I have to, considering the person I'm talking to!"  And the fight pursued for the day, and long into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rayne quickly turned around, sword drawn, and placed the point at Miroku's throat.  "Touch me again, and I will slice your hand off," she warned him.  He backed away, an expression of fear plastered on his face.

It had been a week since they had left the ruined village.  Inuyasha was still calling Rayne 'Water-girl', and she was still calling him 'Dog-boy'.  They didn't get along at all.  Miroku had started to hit on her, not as obviously as he had on Kagome, but he still did.  And she caught on quickly, ending that relationship before it even started.  Myouga had left again, and Kagome had gone back to her own time only once in that period (mainly to make sure that no one killed each other).  Shippo had found a new person to cuddle up to in the nights, the nights when Kagome went back to her own time.

Flashback

"I miss Kagome!"  Tears brimmed his eyes.  "Inuyasha, can I-."

"No!  Go cuddle with Miroku!"

"But-."

"Go!"

"Geeze, someone's grouchy!"  The young fox walked over to Miroku.  "Miroku?  Miroku?"

"Not now, Shippo," he said, turning over.  "I need my rest." Shippo began to look around in despair.  He usually cuddled with Kagome, but….

"Miss Rayne?"

"For the billionth time, Shippo," she said, and turned over the face him.  He flinched waiting for the answer.  "My name is Rayne.  There is no 'Miss' in front of it.  Now, what do you want?"

"I was wondering-.  Well, Kagome isn't here-.  She usually-."

"She usually what, little one?"

"She usually lets me cuddle with her at night, like I used to do with my parents…."

"But, she's not here tonight.  I know I'm not Kagome, nor your parents, but maybe I'd do…until Kagome gets back?"  He nodded and smiled, and jumped between the heavy grey blankets that served as the girl's bed.

End Flashback

Kagome froze in her tracks.  Inuyasha, noticing that she wasn't following him, turned back.  "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I sense a jewel shard!  Five or six of them, in one place!"  In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha was gone, jumping off to the place that Kagome was pointing.  He was back, just as fast as he had disappeared.

"Damn it! Sesshoumaru has the jewel shards!  How are we going to get them?!  Fighting him is always an option…."

"I don't know.  Maybe we should just ignore these shards, Inuyasha…."

"Are you saying that I can't beat my half-brother?!?!  Is that what you're implying?!?!?!"

"No, it's not that-."

"Then what, Kagome?  What is it?!"

"Well, I don't me to interrupt, but we can always take them from his body without his knowing."  All eyes turned to Rayne.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Water-girl?"

"Extraction spell.  But then, he'd realize the decrease in power.  A simple buffer potion could cure that, though….  And we'd have to get close to him, so he won't suspect anything…."  Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other, a growing look of evil thoughts passed on their faces.  "But, that would be too complicated.  Why don't we just stick to fighting?"

"Oh, we have a better idea!"  Rayne looked from one of the two male faces to the next, with growing panic.

"Me and my big mouth!"

END OF CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Well, I'm stopping here.  I'm tired.  This took a lot of work.  And I have so much research to do for school.  So, I shall say, goodnight, all!  Oh, I didn't come up about that paragraph about not deciding the future of others.  I heard it somewhere, so I don't own it.  I just re-worded it.


	3. Sesshoumaru and Miss Midori

****

The Days of Destruction

Chapter Three:

Sesshoumaru and Miss Midori

By: fairsphinx

fairysphinx: Hi! Thank you all for reviewing! I absolutely enjoy reading them! Now, I'm warning you before we begin, the majority of the chapter will be somewhat confusing. Okay, it will be VERY confusing, but the end will straighten everything out. So, just hang on until the end, please! And, please review! Arigato!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so please don't sue me.

Sesshoumaru walked quietly through the vast forest. Jaken was by his side, rambling as usual. The demon sighed, and rolled his eyes. He'd give anything to have some company other than the annoying…_thing_. But, unbeknownst to him, his wish would come true.

A scream rang through the woods. There was the sound of crashing trees, and roars from some unseen demon. Sesshoumaru turned, and pulled out his whip, in case the demon came that way. And, it did. Soon, a girl with strait, fire-colored hair came flying into the clearing that the dog-demon was in. Close at her heels was a giant (and very ugly) demon. Its fangs were dripping saliva and blood. Its tongue lulled out of his mouth.

The girl ran up to Sesshoumaru, sank to her knees, grabbed his hand, tears streaming down her face, and spoke. "Please," she said. "Please!" The words weren't even needed. He pulled his hand free of her grip, and lashed his whip at the beast. It reared, and tried to dodge, but it wasn't fast enough, and the whip slashed him into pieces. The whip was put away, and Sesshoumaru returned to Jaken and the girl. She had stopped crying, now, and had a grateful look in her eyes. "Oh, thank you so much! It is obvious that you are a STRONG demon!" He just frowned.

"And now, it's your turn to die!" He pulled out his whip, and Jaken was looking on in anticipation.

"No, wait!" the girl called. "I want to speak with you! Please!" He frowned again, but the whip was put away. "I am alone. I have to get to a town on the other side of his forest. For three days straight, I have been lost, dodging demons, and running for my life. It is urgent that I get to the village by the end of the week! But, I'm afraid that I can't do it…not with being chased by demons all of the time… and loosing my way. But, maybe, if you're willing, you could be my guide." Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"I'd rather taste your blood, measly human!" He raised his whip again.

"Wait! I'll pay you for your services! I don't have much-."

"You can give me nothing that will make me agree!" She cleared her throat, signaling for him to be quiet.

"As I was saying, I don't have much. But, my one thing of value, I am willing to give you." She pulled out a small vial, with a large pink shard in it. "I will give you this in exchange for a safe journey through the forest." Sesshoumaru looked at the large jewel shard. It was three fragments put together, at least!

"What could be so important," he asked her, "that you'd give up such a large piece of the Sacred Jewel?"

"My business is my own. Now, do we have a deal?" She stuck her head out for him to shake in the closing deal.

"Don't do it, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken warned. "I don't like the feel of this girl! She seems to have an extraordinary aura about her!"

"Why do you trust me with this? I could take the shards from you now, kill you, and not have to take you to that village. Why do you trust me?"

"Because," she said. "If you do, you will just be sealing your own fate."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a priestess. I am going to that village to stop an uprising power that could destroy even Naraku! And that means that, you being so near to he village, you would be one of the first targets." Sesshoumaru didn't think much on it. To kill a priestess was to be cursed for life. To die a painful death. To be covered with a priestess's blood which came from a wound that you yourself had created was to die, and to forever be haunted by that priestess- never to find peace, even in death.

"Alright," he muttered, finally. "I will take you there, and make sure nothing harms you…in exchange for the pieces of the Sacred Jewel. And no trickery!"

"I give you my word," she promised.

"Then let's not waste anymore time here. The end of the week approaches, and we are far from the borders."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I demand that you get rid of that girl at once! She's trouble! With a capital 'T'! Are you even listening to me?!?!"

"No," he said, "I'm not." Frustrated, Jaken marched away from the dog-demon.

'Then I'll just have to take care of her myself! She may think she's all that! And she may think that she can mesmerize Lord Sesshoumaru with her beauty! But, she can't! I will make sure that she goes!' Jaken snuck up to the hot spring nearby, where the girl, whose name, they had found, was Midori, was bathing. She was humming to herself, as she stepped into the warm water. Throwing her towel onto a bush nearby, she quickly ducked into the water. She looked over her shoulder, where Jaken was hiding, as she popped up.

"No one had better be there!" she exclaimed, sensing a presence nearby. After a quick scan of the area with her eyes, Midori swam over to a large rock in the deepest part of the hot spring (only her head and shoulders are showing), and rested against it, closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth.

As soon as he was sure that she was dozing, Jaken crawled over to a bank nearest to the large rock, and poked his two-headed staff (no idea what it's called) above the long grass. One of the mouths opened, and fire spat at Midori.

Midori screamed, and ducked as she saw the flames come at her. With a piece of bent metal she had found near the rock (hm, that just seems a little suspicious, don't you think?), and turn the blast towards a bunch of bushes, which caught fire. In the flash of an eye, Sesshoumaru was at the bank. He had hear the scream, and went to check on Midori. After a scan of the water, he found her by a rock in the middle of the hot spring, only her head and shoulders above the water. "What?"

"Something attacked me!" she said, frightened.

"Can you describe it?"

"It shot fire at me and had two heads and a long, skinny neck!" she shouted, going into hysterics.

"You're not very brave, are you?" She shook her head, no. "Two heads," he muttered to himself. "Two heads." A frown crossed his face. "JAKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru quickly leapt to the bank where Midori had pointed to. He reached down, and grabbed the green…demon…thing…and brought up his claws, ready to kill him.

"Wait!" Midori called. "Don't kill him!"

"Right, forgot, you hate for creatures to die, no matter how foul." With a scowl, he balled Jaken up, and chucked him into another land (yes! Goodbye, you creepy thing!) Midori sighed.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru turned to go. "Um, Mr., Sesshoumaru, sir," she said He turned to her.

"What now?" Midori was blushing red.

"Um, my towel burned up in the fire blast…I think my clothes did, too." Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide, and, if you looked hard enough, he was blushing slightly as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two, Sesshoumaru and Midori, sat cozily by a roaring fire. The former was shirtless, and the latter was wearing it (more like swimming in it. It's too big for her!). Midori took out two cups, and poured a tea into them both, handing one to the dog-demon, and keeping the other for herself. Both began to thoughtfully sip the hot liquid. "You're so strong," Midori said, trying to make conversation. "I'm glad I found you, instead of some other demon. They wouldn't have taken care of me near so well!"

"Well, most would have killed you on the spot." He shrugged. "Me, I still have some scores to settle. So, killing you isn't an option."

"It's not just that," she said, setting down her cup and hugging her knees. "Most demons that I've run across have looked rather appalling. You, you're eye candy." Sesshoumaru tried to ignore her comments, and pretend that he wasn't paying attention, but, in the end, he ended up listening intently, hanging on every word. "…and when my clothes were destroyed by that…Jaken, most demons would have make me roam naked. But, you gave me your shirt, instead! That was kind of you. I- I never properly thanked you." Sesshoumaru waved his hand.

"It was nothing."

"There must be something that I can do to show my gratitude!"

"Nothing." Midori yawned.

"If you think of anything," she said, as she moved to where she was sitting right next to him, "just tell me. I'll do it…as long as it isn't anything too rash, like murdering, or committing suicide!" With that, she laid her head down on his shoulder, and fell sleep, listening to his heartbeat.

How Sesshoumaru longed for his left arm (that _was_ the arm that Inuyasha destroyed, wasn't it?) at that moment! To be able to stroke her red hair, shining in the light of the fire. To be able to stroke a cheek, or trace lines on her face! 'What am I thinking?! She's a human! And I can't stand humans!' But, it was too late. His emotions had run wild, ignoring everything that his head told them. Maybe he was more like his dad and half-brother than he thought….

Sesshoumaru sighed, as he wrapped his right arm around her, and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Midori awoke, she was at the entrance of a large town. "Where are we?" she mumbled rubbing her eyes, and looking at Sesshoumaru, who was leaning against a tree.

"That one town you wanted to go to. That's where I said I'd take you. I held up my part of the bargain."

"Now it's time to hold up my part." She brought out of her pocket the large jewel shard, and handed it to him. "Here." He gingerly took he bottle. "I guess you have to go now?"

"Yeah. I don't like big towns." Midori's face fell. Then, it slightly brightened.

"If you'll wait a minute, I can quickly buy some clothes, and you can have your shirt back." He shook his head.

"Keep it." There was silence between the two.

"This is goodbye, then. Goodbye, Sesshoumaru."

"Goodbye, Miss Midori." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Midori ran over to him, and, after a moments hesitation, go on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye," she whispered in his ear, and turned and walked into the town. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the place that she had kissed him, before he, too, turned and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rayne watched painfully as Sesshoumaru walked away from the wasteland. It was what he had seen as a magnificent town. She turned toward Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo. "Did you get the jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked. She dug in her pockets, and brought out six pieces of the jewel. Handing them over to Kagome, she walked away, tears stinging her eyes. Kagome watched, sympathetically, and followed her.

"Why?" Rayne asked her, as she approached. "Why did they make me do this?!" Tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks. "I hurt another soul! Just for some lousy jewel shards!" Rayne banged a fist in the dirt. "Why?" Kagome sighed.

"I don't know why those two do half of what they do. But, hey, not all of the outcomes were bad! I saw the way Sesshoumaru looked at you! The way you two were talking! You brought the part of him that cares for humans out! Maybe he'll be nicer from now on!" Rayne's tears didn't let up. "I do have some questions, though. Like, how did you make him see things that weren't there? And how'd you change your appearance? How'd you get the jewel shards without him noticing? And what was the jewel shard you gave him?" Rayne dried her eyes, wanting to tell Kagome with a level head.

"I've learned to create illusions…that's how Sesshoumaru saw things that weren't there. And people never see me with the same appearance. I can change how I look. Before I gave him his tea, I administered a sleeping potion and buffer potion to it, so he wouldn't feel the difference in power, and so I could take the jewels out while he slept, without him waking up. The jewel shard he received was just a rock, an illusion, just as everything else was." After she finished explaining, Rayne pulled out a fan, with a forest, waterfall, and unicorn painted on it. After mumbling something, it grew bigger than she was, and she jumped from one side of the fan to the other. Rayne was now back to the way she looked before- white/albino hair, dark, expressionless eyes. The fan shrunk, and she put it back in her pocket. For, not only had she changed appearances, but also she had received new clothes, although she still wore Sesshoumaru's shirt over her old clothes.

"Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha called. Shippo ran over to the two girls, and grabbed there hands.

"Come on! Let's go! A bird just delivered us a note from Kaede (spell check?)! She wants us to meet her at her village! Come on! Let's go!"

"You'll like Kaede," Kagome reassured her. "She's nice, and has a neat way of talking…kind of like a Quaker, actually…." Rayne yielded to the pulling of he young fox and Kagome.

'I won't do it again. I won't. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, for hurting you. The first human that you cared about. I'm sorry.'

END OF CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: Well, that's the end of the chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it, and that it wasn't too confusing. * sigh * Why did I do that to poor Sesshoumaru? People seem to pick on him so. * sigh * Oh, well. I hope that you liked the chapter, and please review! See you next chapter! Ja ne!


End file.
